Parent-Teacher Conference
by PJatO98
Summary: Haruka and Michiru attend Hotaru's parent-teacher conference at Mugen Gakuen when things get a little... complicated. Short one-shot filled with Outer family fluff.


A 1968 Toyota 2000GT convertible slowed to a stop at the change to red of a traffic light near its destination. A handsome blonde woman in the front seat ran her callused hand through her short, unruly hair, annoyed at the fact that she was stopped. She impatiently tapped her index finger against the steering wheel as the other hand gripped the gear shift. She wanted the wind to sweep through her hair and to feel the rush of speed, especially in her anxious state.

A soft hand reached out, gently caressing the hand that was already laying on the gear shift, and eventually lacing their together, "Haruka," a cantabile voice called, "Relax."

Haruka turned towards her lover, "I know, Michiru. I'm trying. This is just… different for us."

Michiru smiled at the masculine woman, "I didn't realize that you were this worried about it."

The blonde became bothered by the fact that she was showing weakness, "This is important. Of course I am."

A small smile appeared on the lips of the woman in the passenger's seat. She turned to look to the street as the light turned green. Haruka accelerated and Michiru's hair whipped in the wind, causing her to hold her locks in place near her ear. They drove in a comfortable silence for some time before pulling into the drive of Mugen Gakuen. The parking lot wasn't crowded, so Haruka was able to find a parking space quickly.

Haruka put the car in park and leaned back in her chair, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Michiru squeezed her girlfriend's hand in reassurance before stepping out of the car. Haruka exited shortly after, watching as Michiru fixed herself of wrinkles in the nice formal attire she was wearing.

Michiru smiled as Haruka made her way to her side of the car. She watched the taller woman as she ran her hand nervously through her short hair once again. Michiru let out a soft giggle before fixing her lover's hair, "You still want to look presentable for Hotaru's teacher, don't you Haruka?"

Haruka grumbled.

"Your tie is crooked," Michiru continued, reaching up to straighten it out, before tugging Haruka down to her level to plant a short, but sweet kiss on the other girl's lips, "It'll be fine. I promise."

The blonde sighed, "I know," she rubbed the back of her neck, "I just don't want to mess this up. For Hotaru."

"I know," Michiru smiled. Her heart always swelled at the love that Haruka showed Hotaru, "We should probably get going, hmm?" she asked, motioning towards the school, "Hotaru's probably waiting for us."

Haruka nodded and offered her arm to Michiru, who weaved her own arms through her lover's. Haruka put her free hand into the pocket of her dress pants as they made their way towards the entrance of Mugen Gakuen. Once they got to the doors of the tall building, Haruka held the door open for Michiru, who rolled her eyes at the gesture, but giggled anyways, always appreciating the small things Haruka did for her.

They joined arms again as they weaved their way to the classroom Hotaru had given them directions too (of course they had known where to go already, being students at the school themselves at one point, but Hotaru seemed to enjoy the authority and they would do anything to make her happy). They politely waved to other parents that they passed in the hallway, who in return greeted them in a daze, eyes following the couple as they passed by.

Hotaru was standing outside the designated classroom waiting for her parents. When she saw the two of them make their way down the hallway, her eyes lightened and her smile widened, "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" she greeted enthusiastically as she ran to them. It gained the attention of surrounding parents and students.

Hotaru ran into Haruka's arms first, causing the older woman to chuckle, "Hey, Princess," she ruffled the young girl's hair, "Have you been waiting long?"

Still enthusiastic, Hotaru shook her head, "Not long," she replied as she made her way into Michiru's arms for a hug as well. Michiru returned it lovingly and bent down to leave a soft kiss on the top of Hotaru's head.

Hotaru smiled up at her adoptive parents, "We should be up soon," she motioned towards the closed classroom door, "Saito-sensei is taking us one at a time."

Michiru weaved her fingers through Haruka's when she felt the other woman tense up, which quickly helped Haruka relax.

As they waited, Hotaru told the two of them about her day at school while both Haruka and Michiru nodded and smiled along.

The classroom door opened and the parents and their child that had previously been in the classroom walked out and the teacher stuck her head out. She noticed Hotaru and gave her a pleasant smile, "Hotaru-chan, you're up," she told the young girl. Grabbing her parents' hands excitedly, Hotaru pulled them along to the now opened door to meet her teacher.

The black haired girl pulled Haruka and Michiru into the classroom, where the door was closed behind them. Saito-sensei smiled at the two woman in greeting. She seemed young for a teacher, maybe in her mid-twenties. She was pretty, both Haruka and Michiru noticed, and seemingly very professional, "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe! It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

Haruka was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure, deciding to work her charm. She chuckled and held her hand out for the other woman to shake, who returned the handshake, "You can call me Haruka," she told her, winking.

Saito-sensei blushed, "O-oh… okay," she replied, _"Was he just…? But his wife is _right _there!"_ Clearing her throat she turned to Michiru, who raised her eyebrows at Haruka.

Michiru shook her hand as well, "Michiru is just fine."

"Yes, of course," she turned towards the chairs she had set out the classroom, "Well, why don't the three of you take a seat?"

Hotaru was the first to sit, skipping to a chair, and flopping herself down on it. As Haruka passed her daughter to take her own seat, she ruffled the young girl's hair again, causing Hotaru to giggle, "Papa! You're going to mess up my hair!"

Haruka stuck her tongue out at her. Michiru smiled as she sat down next her lover. Saito-sensei sat across from them.

After settling down, Saito-sensei folding her hands in her lap and turned to the family with a smile, "Well you'll be happy to know, but probably not surprised that Hotaru is doing absolutely wonderful in class. She's very bright and very thoughtful and respectful to all the other students, as well as myself," she giggled, "Does she take after either of you?"

Michiru smiled thoughtfully, "She probably takes after me more than Haruka," she giggled, "It would probably be better for everyone if Hotaru-chan _didn't _take after Haruka."

The tomboy woman turned to her lover, feigning hurt, "Michiru…" she stopped for a second while in thought, "Well, yeah, she's probably right…"

Saito-sensei seemed intrigued, "Oh?"

Before either woman could answer, Hotaru cut in, "Haruka-papa likes cars and bikes and racing and dangerous stuff like that," she leaned forward in her chair to be closer to her teacher, "Michiru-mama says it's best I stay away from all of that," she whispered loudly. Her parents smiled lovingly at her, while the young teacher smiled as well. Hotaru comfortably sat herself back in the chair, a toothy grin on her face, "Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama are always helping me study though." Hotaru frowned before taking quick glances around the class, "Where is Setsuna-mama anyways?" Hotaru looked to her parents, completely oblivious.

They both stared at her wide eyed at a complete loss for words.

Saito-sensei was wide eyed as well, "Excuse me?" she furrowed her eyebrows in thought briefly, _"Two mothers?! How is…? Mr. Tomoe has two wives?! Which one is Hotaru's biological mother? She called them both 'mama'..."_

"Mama?" Hotaru frowned, "Papa?"

Haruka rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably and laughed nervously, "Uh… you mean _Aunty _Setsuna, Princess," she quickly glanced at Michiru, "And _Aunty _Setsuna is… uh... busy and she's really sorry that she can't make it," she clenched her jaw, _"This is _exactly_ why Setsuna didn't come."_

Hotaru was starting to get annoyed, "No, Papa! I mean Setsuna-_mama_!" she turned towards her mother, "Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa is going crazy again, isn't she?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger in Haruka's direction.

The young teacher did a double take, _"Did she just say '_she'_?! What is going on?!"_

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru started, meeting Haruka's eyes, which were saying, _"Time to go!", _"Say goodbye and thank you to Saito-sensei, so you can get home to Setsuna-mama."

Hotaru did as she was told with a smile.

Michiru smiled politely at the young woman, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Saito and thank you for your time. And please keep us updated on Hotaru-chan's progress," she grabbed Hotaru's hand.

Haruka smiled as well, "Sorry for all of this… um… thank you for having us and thanks for looking out for Hotaru… we, uh… better get going."

The family was quickly out the door while the young and confused teacher stared blankly at the classroom door that was shut behind them, "I don't think I'm cut out for this," she told herself under her breath before calling in the next parents and their student.


End file.
